La terreur ne vient pas du ciel chap2
by Evolvana
Summary: la suite du chapitre 1, évidemment ^^ mais je ne sais pas quand arrivera la motivation pour faire le 3...


Chapitre 2 : Le sang noir  
  
  
  
L'animal, grand et décharné, fixait tour à tour les vampires effrayés. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. il était en train de choisir soigneusement sa proie. « Un peu d'ordre ! » cria Raziel aux plus jeunes qui paniquaient et couraient en tous sens. Mais la plupart ne l'entendaient pas, trop apeurés par ce soudain danger. « Ce genre de bête déteste le feu, il me semble. souffla Beoguen à Robnah. Je sais. Mais avec toute cette brume. Il faudrait tout de même trouver un moyen ! On ne va pas l'attaquer avec nos épées !» Il avait à peine fini sa phrase quand l'Orûk bondit, toutes griffes dehors. Malgré son énorme poids, il était d'une agilité surprenante. En à peine deux bonds, il fut sur sa première proie. Le jeune vampire cria et se débattit, tentant quelques coups de griffes vains. Mais l'Orûk le plaquait contre le sol, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Raziel jeta un coup d'?il rapide à ses compagnons pour évaluer le nombre d'archers dont il disposait. Une quinzaine. ça devrait suffire, à condition de faire vite. On ne pouvait plus rien pour la victime de l'Orûk. Mais la bête aurait vite fini de manger et là, ils seraient « vraiment » tous en danger. « Archers ! » appela le Lieutenant. Quelques soldats se détachèrent du groupe et attendirent les ordres, fébriles. « Allons, nous n'en sommes pas à notre premier combat, mes frères ! cria Raziel. Enflammez vos flèches, positionnez-vous en demi-cercle autour de l'ennemi, et tirez à mon signal. Mais, Lieutenant. risqua Kashîn, une guerrière vampire. Si l'Orûk voit du feu, il va paniquer ! Il pourrait nous foncer dessus ! Je compte sur vous pour être rapide. et efficace, surtout, dit-il en levant un sourcil. Bien, Lieutenant. » Sur ce, les archers se mirent en position de tir. Tandis que Raziel jetait un regard indifférent au monstre déchiquetant sa victime, pour évaluer le moment propice où tirer, Robnah détourna les yeux du spectacle morbide. « Ça va ? » lui demanda Beoguen en fixant la scène avec une fébrile anxiété. Robnah eut un frisson de dégoût. « Il est. encore vivant. » lâcha- t-il en tournant la tête. Galena, une belle vampire rousse, ricana et se colla malicieusement contre lui. « Hé hé, tu ne supportes plus le sang, mon petit Robnah ? Le boire pour survivre est une chose, voir un frère se faire dévorer sous ses yeux en est une autre. » souffla-t-il en la repoussant. Le sourire ne quitta pourtant pas les lèvres pâles de la guerrière, qui prit un ton amusé pour déclarer : « Je pensais que l'expérience d'un vampire tel que toi. te rendrait moins sensible à ce genre de petites choses. Regarde Raziel. Il ne bronche pas devant une scène sanglante. » « Il n'apprécie pas ça non plus. » pensa Robnah, s'apprêtant à lui répondre. La conversation fut coupée par le lancement brutal des flèches enflammées. Dans un hurlement déchirant, l'Orûk fut touché de plein fouet et, aveuglé par la douleur, courut sur une dizaine de mètres vers le côté rocheux de la plaine, abandonnant ce qu'il restait de sa proie. « C'est mieux que je ne l'espérais, dit le Lieutenant d'un ton satisfait. Il fonce droit vers le ravin. » Un couinement plaintif suivit d'un hurlement entrecoupé par des bruits de chocs lui indiquèrent que le monstre avait effectivement sombré dans l'abîme. Une vie pour une autre. La brume était toujours présente, mais elle se dissipait peu à peu, semblait-il.  
  
« Allez y jeter un coup d'?il. » demanda Raziel à deux vampires qui se tenaient à ses côtés, en désignant le cadavre du menton. Les deux soldats parurent surpris, se demandant l'utilité d'une telle démarche, mais se dirigèrent néanmoins vers le corps gisant, sans se poser de question. C'est Slohar qui s'en chargea. « Lieutenant ? » Raziel lui fit signe de parler, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la scène. « Les blessures ne sont que passagères chez les vampires, mais dans l'état où il doit être. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas qu'il soit vivant.? » Le noble vampire fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux soldats jeter un ?il réticent au cadavre, puis, d'un geste de la main, les incita à regarder de plus près. Slohar reprit : « Je ne comprends pas. » Raziel lui répondit d'un air soucieux. « J'espère que tu n'auras pas à comprendre. » Slohar resta perplexe, puis fixa à son tour les deux vampires examinant le corps. Rien de spécial ne se produisit lors de l'inspection. Les soldats revinrent donc vers le groupe, mais Robnah, qui se tenait derrière Raziel, eut un petit sursaut de surprise. « Lieutenant. il me semble distinguer une forme étrange. Derrière eux ? Oui !. mais. mais c'est. !!!!! lâcha-t-il, horrifié. C'est le cadavre qui s'est relevé, oui. murmura Raziel d'un air sombre. A vrai dire, je m'y attendais un peu, mais l'heure n'est pas aux explications ! » Le lieutenant fit signe aux deux soldats de revenir le plus vite possible, et demanda aux archers de s'apprêter à tirer. « Que fait-il ?!! murmura Beoguen, choqué. Si notre frère est encore vivant, pourquoi vouloir le tuer ? Hmm. je ne crois pas qu'il soit vivant. répondit Slohar. Ni dans son état normal ! »  
  
Une première volée de flèches transpercèrent le corps de part en part, mais ne stoppa pas sa marche pour autant. « Du feu !. » lança Raziel aux archers. La seconde volée de flèches, enflammées cette fois-ci, eurent raison de la créature, qui tituba sur quelques mètres pour s'effondrer non loin du groupe. La plupart des vampires étaient consternés, se terrant dans un silence lourd de peur. « C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. » soupira le Lieutenant en voyant une flaque de sang noir se former sous le cadavre. La couleur du liquide inquiéta aussi Beoguen. « Noir ? mais.comment.. » Raziel croisa les bras mais ne quitta pas le corps des yeux. « L'Orûk que nous avons combattu n'était pas non plus dans son état normal. En plus d'être étrangement squelettique, le sang qui a coulé de ses plaies était noir, lui aussi. c'est ce qui m'a averti du danger à venir. L'Orûk était déjà mort, mais, tout comme notre frère, un charme étrange l'a fait se relever. Y a-t-il un risque qu'ils reviennent tous deux à la charge ? demanda Robnah. Je ne pense pas, mais on se sait jamais. Kain, dans ses récits, avait relaté l'existence de certains êtres au sang noir, gardant des sanctuaires sacrés. Nous serions donc dans un de ces sanctuaires ? » s'étonna Galena. Raziel ne répondit pas. Il scruta les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus d'ennemis dans les parages, puis dégaina son épée. « La brume est partie de ce côté de la Haute Plaine. Nous ferions mieux de trouver ce fameux camp humain avant d'être à court de ressources, et avant que d'autres incidents de ce genre ne surviennent. »  
  
La troupe se remit en marche dans ce paysage chaotique, qui devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que la nuit tombait. Un vent froid venu du nord commença à souffler, et les soldats eurent bientôt très froid. « Li.Lieutenant. » balbutia Slohar. Raziel se retourna et soupira. « Je sais. Il n'est pas prudent de continuer par ce froid, et la nuit qui plus est. mais il serait impensable de faire un camp où d'allumer un feu. Nous serions vite repérés. Continuons donc encore sur un kilomètre. après, une série de grottes s'étendra sur le flanc gauche de la montagne, et nous pourrons nous y reposer. Bien. »  
  
Beoguen serra fort son manteau en grelottant, puis jeta un regard étonné à Robnah. « Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir froid avec des habits si légers ? » Le vampire à peau brune jeta un coup d'?il à sa tunique de toile blanche. Une ceinture décorée le serrait à la taille, et le tissu s'arrêtait à mi- cuisses. De longues bottes de cuir remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. bref, l'habit typique des guerriers de haut rang vivant dans les terres de l'ouest. Robnah haussa les épaules. « Là où nous résidons habituellement, il ne fait pas aussi froid. Tu aurais pu prévoir quelque chose de plus chaud. tu savais qu'on irait vers le nord. » Robnah rit. « Hé, tu es encore bien jeune pour me faire la morale. dit-il en souriant. Regarde les vétérans du clan. Ils ne craignent pas le froid non plus. Mais tu n'es pas un vétéran ! Je fêterai mes 312 ans dans quelques mois. Autant d'années d'expérience, ça se ressent. Galena le regarda de haut en bas avec insistance. Je dirais même que ça se voit, fit-elle en observant avec un plaisir non dissimulé le corps d'athlète du vampire. Beoguen fit la moue et s'emmitoufla encore plus dans son manteau. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de temps, j'y arriverai aussi. marmonna-t-il. Je ne vois pas quelle mutation supplémentaire tu as par rapport à moi.. Et puis. je voulais te poser une question depuis longtemps déjà. Tu es plus âgé que moi, et pourtant, tu n'as pas de griffes. c'est normal ? ..Non. Raziel m'a dit que j'avais « loupé » une évolution, mais qu'elle viendrait sûrement plus tard. Il a dit que ça arrivait, parfois. Je ne comprends pas. j'ai pourtant des griffes aux pieds. Comment ça s'est passé ? tu es entré dans un cocon pour une évolution, et tu en es ressorti sans aucun changement ? Au début, je croyais, mais. je me suis aperçu que je pouvais voir la nuit. Presque comme en plein jour, si je me concentrais un peu. Un don que notre Lieutenant n'a acquis que très récemment. Alors tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps pour avoir des griffes ! Je me souviens, quand je les ai acquises. je trouvais ça très peu pratique, mais j'en étais fier. Ça voulait dire que j'étais un vampire évolué, digne de combattre aux côtés de notre chef. Mais avoir des mains est bien mieux pour manier l'épée. Galena, qui écoutait jusque là sans rien dire, déclara : Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit les dons que tu avais de plus que nous, Robnah. A part la vision nocturne. Eh bien. soupira-t-il. Mes sens se sont amplifiés. Ma vue, mon ouïe, mon odorat, mon endurance. mon agilité, aussi. Je peux courir plus vite, sauter plus haut. tout cela n'est pas visible comme ça, mais ce sont de sacrés avantages. » Beoguen eu un petit sifflement admiratif. « Eh bien. j'ai hâte de vieillir un peu, pour acquérir tous ces dons ! » Galena eut un petit rire moqueur. « Si tu vieillis trop, tu vas finir par être aussi ridé que le Seigneur Kain. Et encore, ce n'est rien par rapport à Vorador, dit Robnah. Plus on prend de l'âge, moins l'on ressemble à un humain. Vorador était un très vieux vampire. as-tu déjà vu une image de lui ? Non, jamais. dit pensivement la jeune guerrière. Mais j'en ai entendu parler. Je crois que tu peux le voir sur une fresque dans les Ruines Anciennes, au- delà du cercle des clans. Mais le coin est dangereux. c'était une ancienne forteresse Séraphéenne. Tu m'y emmèneras ? demanda-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire. La dernière fois que Raziel nous y a conduits, il y a presque 200 ans, nous avons dû rebrousser chemin. Des pièges avaient été posés partout à notre attention, et les Ruines sont un vrai labyrinthe. Mais ça doit être depuis longtemps abandonné ! Déjà en ce temps là, on croyait que ça l'était. On se trompait. je ne préfère pas tenter le diable une nouvelle fois. » lui répondit-il d'un ton sombre.  
  
Sur le côté gauche s'étendait toute une série de cavités, dont certaines s'enfonçaient profondément dans la montagne. Quelques-unes se trouvaient au niveau du sol, mais la plupart étaient en hauteur. Le chemin continuait le long du flanc rocheux, puis descendait peu à peu vers la vallée en contrebas, encore emplie de brume. « Nous nous installerons là. » ordonna Raziel en désignant une grotte située à cinq mètres au-dessus d'eux. « La hauteur est une sécurité. Il y aura moins de risques de se retrouver devant des bêtes sauvages. Ou des chasseurs de vampires. »  
  
Une heure plus tard, le camp était dressé dans la grotte. Raziel sortit quelques instants dehors pour scruter le paysage sombre. « Il faudra vite trouver du sang pour nourrir le clan. » pensa-t-il. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air frais et s'apprêtait à repartir vers les siens quand une lueur étrange à l'horizon attira son regard. Elle venait de l'emplacement du village humain. « Du feu !!! » réalisa-t-il avec horreur. En effet, de la fumée s'échappait dans le ciel dans un noir tourbillon. Le village entier devait être en train de brûler. Et avec lui, les espoirs des vampires à trouver de quoi survivre. 


End file.
